1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid management system of the type used, for example, in endoscopic procedures.
Surgical fluid management systems typically deliver a fluid, such as saline, to a targeted working space or body cavity to provide access and visibility to the physician performing a procedure in the space. The fluid usually provides pressure sufficient to “open” the space (i.e. create a working space for the procedure) and additionally will usually flush blood and debris from the space.
Surgical fluid management systems are often inconvenient to use, difficult to monitor, and time-consuming to arrange. It would therefore be beneficial to provide improved surgical fluid management systems that overcome at least some of these shortcomings.
2. Background Art
Surgical fluid management systems are described in U.S. Patent Publications 2013/0267892 and 2010/0076372.